Dudas
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Sora tiene dudas de a quien escoger...¿escogera a Tai o a Matt?....Leanlo para saberlo!


**_Dudas_**

****

****

Me moví insistentemente en la cama, no podia dormir debido a las grandes dudas que albergaba mi cabeza… Me levanté decidida a por algo de comer al frigorifico, no tenia sueño y me apetecia algo de comer… Busque en la nevera y no encontre nada interesante excepto algo de jugo de naranja, leche y algun que otro alimento solido, tome el jugo de naranja y cogi un vaso para servirme un poco

-¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas Sora?-

-Ah, mama…es que no podia dormir y me levante a por algo de comer… ¿Y tu?-

-Es que al oirte a ti me levante por si acaso te pasaba algo… ¿No tardes en acostarte de acuerdo Sora?-

-De acuerdo mama, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches cariño-

Termine de beberme el jugo de naranja y me fui hacia mi habitación, de pronto el recuerdo de un chico me vino a la mente: el recuerdo de Yamato Ishida. Me sonroje inevitablemente en el acto, menee mi cabeza para despejar mi mente y dejar que esos recuerdos dejaran de atormentarme. Fui a mi habitación y me acoste.

El despertador sono, y me vesti lo mas rapido que pude para desayunar e irme a la secundaria, estabamos todos los antiguos elegidos a punto de terminar la secundaria y este año nos ibamos a graduar, exceptuando el superior Joe que ya estaba en la universidad haciendo la carrera de medicina. Cuando sali por la puerta me encontre con la mirada de mi otro problema: Taichi Yagami.

-Buenos Dias Sora-

-Buenos dias Tai-

-Que, ¿nos vamos ya a la secundaria?-

-Si vámonos ya… ay pero antes debemos pasar por la casa de Matt para recogerle, que le teniamos que ayudar con unos materiales para una exposicion que tenia que hacer en la clase de literatura…¿Te acuerdas?- note como mi mejor amigo se ponia receloso con el solo nombramiento de Matt

-uhh??... ah si…-

-Oye Tai ¿te pasa algo?-

-em…no k va ^_^'-

Pasamos por casa de Matt y le ayudamos con todos los materiales de la exposición, cuando llegamos a clase dejamos los materiales y Tai y yo nos fuimos a nuestra clase, puesto que Matt estaba en una clase distinta de la nuestra.

La secundaria paso todo lo normalmente posible, llegada la hora de irse a casa Tai y yo, nos fuimos juntos puesto que eramos vecinos.

-Oye Sora-

-Dime Tai ^^ -

-Queria saber si… bueno tu… estarias esta tarde ocupada…-

-Pues no Tai ¿porque?-

-Es que… veras… queria hablar contigo…-

-¿De que?-

-…Mira ya llegamos a casa Sora, me subo que mi madre tendra ya la comida lista adios…-

-¡¡¡Tai!!!- como corria este chico… ¿De que queria hablarme?

Llegue a mi casa y comi tranquilamente, y después me puse a hacer los deberes que habia para hoy.

-¡¡¡Sora!!!-

-¿Qué quieres mama?-

-Tienes una llamada-

-Ahora voy-

Sali de mi habitación y corri a coger el telefono.

-¿Si, digame, quien es?-

-Hola Sora-

-Ah Matt… dime que querias-

-Veras era para saber si ibas a estar en tu casa esta tarde… Es que tenia que hablar contigo-

-Pues si, voy a estar aquí en casa… ¿De que querias hablarme?-

-Ya te lo contare cuando llegue alli adios…-

Colge el telefono y me quede estatica… ¡¡¡no me acordaba que Tai tambien habia dicho que vendria ha hablar conmigo esta tarde!!! Le tendria que decir a Tai que esperase unos cuantos minutos hasta que Matt terminase de decirme lo que me tenia que decir. La tarde paso y Tai se presento en mi casa tal como habia dicho.

-Pasa Tai, pasa-

-Gracias - 

-Vamos a mi cuarto-

-Vale-

Entre después de el y pude notar que mi amigo estaba muy nervioso, cerre la puerta y me dispuse a decirle el problema que tenia pero no pude decir nada porque comenzo a hablar incoherentemente sin entender yo que decia.

-Calmate Tai… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Veras Sora, es que tengo que decirte una cosa, bueno mas bien confesarte una cosa que lleva guardada en mi corazon desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Sigue-

-Es que resulta que tu… tu… me… gustas…-esto apenas lo susurro para que yo no lo oyera, pero alcance a oirlo

-…-

-No hace falta que me digas nada, lo unico que queria era que lo supieras y decirtelo porque ya no soportaba tenerlo ahí dentro guardado…-

-Yo… Tai… la verdad es que me has sorprendido, no me esperaba eso…-

-Se que no me correspondes, porque a ti te gusta Matt y…-

-Eh un momento, no te apresures ¿Quién te ha dicho que me guste Matt?-

-No me lo ha dicho nadie pero lo deduzco, ademas tu le gustas a el y…-

-¿Qué?- Me sonroje en el acto sin poder evitarlo.

-Que tu a el si que le gustas, me lo ha dicho… esperaba poder vencerle en tu amor pero veo que no puedo vencerlo… me voy Sora, espero que te vaya bien con el… adios-

Vi como salia de mi habitación y cerraba la puerta…¡¡¡No sabia que hacer!!! Me gustaba Matt pero Tai…era mi mejor amigo y creo que por el sentia algo mas fuerte que por Matt pero… no queria estropear por nada del mundo la amistad que tenemos por la relacion que podamos tener… De pronto mi corazon dejo de latir y me di cuenta en realidad de lo que sentia por cada uno de ellos…. Sali de mi habitación corriendo y em dirigi a la puerta, pero al abrirla me encontre con Matt.

-Hola Sora-

-Hola Matt-

-Podriamos pasar es que quiero decirte una cosa-

-Si claro pasa, pasa-

-Gracias ^^ -

Pasamos a mi habitación y me sente en la cama y el me imito.

-Y bien… dime de que querias hablarme-

-Veras es que resulta que tu me gustas desde hace tiempo y me preguntaria si querias ser mi novia…-

-…-

-¿Sora?-

-… los siento Matt pero…-

-¿pero?-

-Esto me duele mas que a ti…lo siento pero no puedo ser tu novia, me gustas pero en realidad no eres tu a quien amo…-

-Taichi…-

-¿Cómo…?-

Mi amigo rio apenadamente y me contesto-Es logico, a el le conoces de mas tiempo… dicen que con el roce nace el cariño y cuanta verdad hay en esa frase… Bueno Sora espero que se lo digas y que seais felices los dos… adios-

Sali con el hasta la puerta y cuando desaparecio por el pasillo corri a por mi chaqueta y fui corriendo hacia la casa de Tai.

-Hola Sora-

-Hola Kari…ah hola T.k ^^-

-Hola Sora- Dijo el pobre chico sonrojado (estos dos llevaban saliendo unos meses y les iba la mar de bien ^^)

-^^…em ¿esta tu hermano en casa?-

-No que va estamos T.k y yo solos en casa, mi hermano se ha ido al parque a pasear-

-Muchas gracias Kari… ah una cosa… aprovechen el tiempo juntos y solos ^^-dije con cara picarona mientras veia a los dos jóvenes sonrojarse en el acto y sonreir apenadamente.

Corri todo lo que mis piernas dieron de si por todo el parque hasta que le encontre… Estaba en un puente que cruzaba un pequeño rio.

-No es un mal sitio para bohemios…¿no crees Tai?-

-¡¡¡Sora!!! O_O ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es que queria hablar contigo-

-am…-

-Veras Tai, esta tarde no he sido del todo sincera contigo…-

-¿Ah, no?-

-Veras a mi me gusta mas pero…- pude ver la cara de tristeza que iba poniendo mi amigo- pero tu me gustas mas, es mas, a ti te amo….-

-¿Qué? Pero…-

No le di tiempo a terminar puesto que le agarre del cuello de la camisa y le jale hacia mi, dandole un apasionado beso que hizo estremecer toda mi espina dorsal. Note como posaba sus manos en mi cintura y yo aprete mis brazos contra su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban su rebelde cabello. Permiti que su lengua calida entrara en mi boca, haciendome estremecer con el solo tacto de esa caricia. Poco a poco dejamos de besarnos para después mantenernos con la frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados disfrutando aun del beso que nos habiamos brindado mutuamente.

-Te amo-

-Yo tambien te amo Tai-dije a la vez que me acurrucaba en su calido pecho y oia el armonioso sonido del latido de su corazon

**FIN**

Este fic esta dedicado a Alex (Love Samuray) por su cumpleaños. Es un gran fan del Taiora, por eso le he hecho este con todo el cariño.

¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS!!!

BESAZOS KARI-CHAN


End file.
